A whole new world
by xVannessax
Summary: Technology has reached a new height, bringing with it virtual reality! follow our hero's as they leave the real world and join the amazing world of Azuria. Follow Vannessa and her friends in their journey to save their world from the shadow knight! I don't own the game, i only own the plot .
1. Chapter 1

**Prologue...**

this story is the story of my main character in the game~along with my in-game fam and then some others along the way. this story is a re-wright and finishing of a other story i started but i stopped due to that my style changed so drastically i decided to re-make the story. i hope u all enjoy~

Van.

* * *

 _Welcome to Aura Kingdom Online!_

My eyes went wide as the games title screen appeared before me in a room that seams to come only from a science fiction movie. They did it! Technology has evolved to a level where man and machine are almost one without having to make grate sacrifices. The gaming industry took this new technology and applied it to all its current games and then some.

 _"Do you have a Aeria Games account?"_

choosing the circle button the screen then changed. the background changed to the Navea's church a roster showing off human sized versions off each of my characters. Choosing my main character and suddenly the character lit up. I felt a push on my back and my vision blacked out suddenly, my eyes open seconds later to see the world of Azuria right before me. I was in Helonia, the ocean sounds calming and soothing to my ears and the strangely real feeling of salty air hitting my cheeks and the bright shine of the sun on the bright white sand. The sound of chattering and many people talking at once, looking over the small ledge next to the portal i saw the beach was full of players many sitting on the sand and on their mounts talking and interacting with each other now far beyond a computer screen.

"VAN!"

Turning around to the sound of my name being called out, suddenly i felt a force hit me hard against my chest and my body fell back onto the floor. Looking down to my attacker she lifted her head and above it i saw her IGN [Xyla]. laughing lightly i wrapped my arms around the girl and hugged her back

"Its so awesome to see you Van! why didn't you tell me you tell me you were gonna join into the new servers!?"

"Sorry about that Tali, I forgot to send you a message."

She sat up and pulled me along with her so we were sitting down on the marble under the teleportation stone,the light shining off her ice queen dress and slowing slightly more than before.

 ***PING!***

Lookingat my chat box i saw i received a pm message form my good friend DD, she is a battle bow in the game and, much like me, speaks Spanish so to say that i instantly took a grate liking to her was a understatement.

 ** _-hey amorzz! i saw u joined the new servers! the guild is meeting up in the military hall in Navea. come join us!-_**

Tali looked at me with a face that i could only interpret and annoyance and she pouted looking towards her left

"A friend i presume? no fair! i found you first i wanna talk for a while!"

her pouted face gave her an adorable look like a child that wanted to play with her dolls and her mother did not allow it. Patting her on the head i rose to my feet and pulled her up with me

"Come on Tali, im sure you rather sit and make out with Salty then to talk to me right now"

Her face went bright red and she looked down towards her feet in embarrassment, i laughed as i saw her start to stumble over her words trying to come up with a response to the fact i just stated

"Ima go meet up with my guild Tali, you should go find Salty and we can have a loooong talk when we r both done with our initial ideas"

she nodded at me and turned to walk into the city. Turning around and facing the crystal a small menu appeared reading out the different maps and locations in the game. Selecting Navea my body felt as it was being slightly pushed again and my vision went black again.

* * *

My eyes open to see the city of Navea before me, people talking among each other and different NPC's walking around from different races. the bright lights from the cube in the center of the city. my mind noticed i was staring and i started waling towards the military hall since i wanted to take in the city little by little . The auction house was full of people looking at the many items that they could use to make themselves stronger or to make themselves look better with costumes and cosmetics items. Walking past the warehouse and the auction house i entered the central round where i saw the cubes replica above me with small glowing light falling along the area giving it a small blue glow. Passing past the center round and looking at the church's entrance, many people were sitting along the stairs and walking along the area talking and laughing, taking in the world around them.

Walking towards the military hall i could see all the of the soldiers all in formation. Looking to the far side of the hall i saw a small group of people, looking closer i could notice the name of my good friend DD.

"QUERIDA!"

DD turned around to see me running up to them, she detached herself from Garuna for a second and ran at me with open arms. We collided in a big bear hug and laughing like the fan girls we are. the rest of the group walked towards us laughing at the scene they had just experienced . All of my friends...no, my family was with me now.

Tima, Blankk, Khang, Ani, DD, Gar, Eon and Shadow.

"welcome home Van!"

Looking at Tima's smiling face and the faces of the rest of my new family.

"Im home"

* * *

THAT ALL FOLKS!

this is the beginning of our story..i hope you all enjoyed it! there will be more to come soon!

Van.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter #1

Hey guys! here the next chapter of the story!

Van.

* * *

After we finished hugging each other and slight fangirling we all decided it was time to meet in a less crowded area. Once we were all at shadows cabin we all sat down and began to speak about random things. Tima and me were talking about anime and music when we heard someone scream in the back of the house.

"AHHH!"

Everyone turned to the sound of the scream and started getting up and running towards the back area of the house only to see a laughing Khang and a very wet Kierre, who had joined the small group after she had logged in, she was looking at Khang with a face of total annoyance.

"You are a total butt khang!"

"Y-you guys...m-missed it!"

khang was laughing so hard to the point where he was wheezing and clutching his stomach in pain from laughing so much. Kierre walked out of the small pond that was behind all of the cabin and began to walk back into the house to dry off. we all looked at khang who was on the floor still laughing.

"So r you gonna tell us the joke or are we gonna have to ask the really mad girl?"

Khang looked up at me and the rest of the group and he managed to calm down a bit to be able to talk to us and tell us what happen he then stood up with the help of his brother and we headed back into the house to find Kierre siting in the living room now dry and in a new outfit, khang laughed a little but tried to apologize to the poor girl.

"you're a butt" kierre looked at him with a expression of mock annoyance

"OK guys, so what had happen was that, if u remember when we played the game normally, we could not enter the small pond cuz the map ended right before the water, so Kierre here though that was still the case and she went to lean on the border of the map, but she then fell into the water cuz the border wasn't there so... well you know what happen after that"

All of us laughed silently to ourselves as to not annoy the poor girl who had gone threw the experience, although...

"hey you know what this means?"

everyone turned to me with a questioning look. Opening my inventory i switched my outfit with one of the swimsuits i owned.

"POOL PARTY!"

After i said that out loud others faces lit up with recognition and they started to follow me back to the pond where i decided to jump in.

"come on in guys!"

Suddenly i saw Tima run threw the group and throw herself into the water at full speed creating a big splash that managed to get Khang and Blankk wet as they were standing to close to the water at that point. Tima then resurfaced with a big smile on her face showing she was happy with her handiwork.

"You guys should look at your faces!"

While she was laughing on the water she didn't notice when the second person flew into the pond as well, when they resurfaced they splashed both me and Tima. Wiping the excess water from our faces and opening our eye to see Khang in the pond, his wet hair clinging to his face which showed a cocky smile as he came closer to both me and tima while we backed away.

"Is it a water war you want? A water war you will get!"

after he said that he went to splash tima again only to have her dive into the water to avoid it and it ended up splashing me. While the water war was taking its place inside the pond, Ani was kneeling close to the water looking at it with uncertainty. She then went to put her hand inside the water only to take it out almost immediately and cradle the hand to her chest.

"How can you guys just jump in!? That water is freezing!"

Khang, Tima and I all looked as Ani kept staring at her reflection in the water when suddenly khang dove in and swam away, while Ani was paying attention to her reflection she didn't notice when a hand suddenly came from under the water and grabbed her hand pulling her into the water along with it. She surfaced with a look of annoyance on her face...well the best she could at least.

"I will eat your soul.."

She then splashed a large amount of water on khang and the battle turned from two vs one to three vs one. Back on land Shadow was changing into his swimsuit and so was Blank. Both of them came into the water and they joined the little war we had going on. DD and Gar were just sitting in the shade of a bush close to the water but they did not plan on getting in.

After playing in the water for a while we all decided it was time to go back inside the house. While everyone was drying off and getting redressed Blank called over the groups attention.

"Hey guys why don't we go try a dungeon? It cant be that hard now that multiple parties can come into the same dungeon."

Everyone looked at each other and decided it was a good idea to actually test out the game in this new play style, since now we would actually be using our body not just our hands. Everyone started getting ready to head out into the dungeon while Blank and khang picked where we were gonna go. after about ten minutes of preparation we started separating parties, Ani, khang,Kierre, Gar and DD were together and Blank,Shadow, Tima and I were in the other party

"OK everyone we have decided to do Titan Root."

Everyone looked at the brother that were sat in a sofa together when Ani spoke up

"Don't you think its best for us to pick a place that have easier monsters? since we are still new to this playing style...it might not be best to start with a hard map."

Blank then stood from where he was seated with his brother to evaluate the situation

"Well considering our ability i think that, if we go slow, we can get used to it and at the same time not get bored by killing everything with one blow. Plus we have three bard with us so i don't really think we have to worry THAT much"

Everyone agreed with him and we set of to the dungeon...

* * *

THAT'S ALL FOLKS~!

see y'all next time~ next chapter will have a lot of descriptions and not much dialog so pls forgive me XD

Van.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter #2**

hey guys~ like i said in the previous chapter this one will have lots of descriptions and not much dialog so sorry if that's not you're cup of tea~

i hope you enjoy

Van.

* * *

Teleporting ourselves from the house we all arrived before the portal to the dungeon and began to prepare to enter. Blank called the group over and made us stand in a circle to be able to listen to him better.

"OK guys this is how its gonna work, we have three healers and the rest of us are damage. Lets take the ones with the most dmg and set them farther into the front line,meaning Khang, Gar, Kierre and me, after that the next with less dmg will be behind us, that's you tima since you don't have you're full snipers yet DD will also be with you and Eon since they are our bows they can attack from a grater distance, i want you tima to stay close to the back with Van, Ani and Shadow since you're the one with the least HP. All healers in the back and pay attention to the hp off everyone, try and divided us and pick who you're looking out for. All clear?"

Nodding we all got into position and began to enter the dungeon. As soon as we entered we could feel the dark energy that was inside, heading on with caution we encountered the first set of monsters and the guys managed to take them out rather easily, there was a different feeling to how they moved...like they had a mind of their own now and could make their own decisions. Moving forward a larger group was converging together right before the hall where we were gonna fight the first boss. we all hid behind pillars as to not give out our location to them too soon. Blank looked over at Eon and DD and called them to move closer, whispering something to them they nodded and moved closer to the monsters while still trying to hide. They both began to charge up their attack and DD looked at Eon and nodded. Releasing their attack the hail of arrows weakened them exponentially and they managed to cover the most ground. The rest of the group then left their hiding spots and charged ahead, Blank and Gar both moved past the group of monsters to cut it off from the main boss hall and used their Divine Thunderstrike and managed to kill the ones in the far back. Khang had jumped strait into the mob and was using his AOE to try and keep the monsters off him while Ani tried her best to keep alert and heal him if the need arises. Tima and I were still in the far back while Shadow was healing DD and Eon to his best ability.

"WATCH OUT!"

Hearing a scream from in front of me i saw DD looking at me with worry as i felt a strong push on my back knocking me forward and falling on the ground. Lifting my head i saw Tima holding of the which that had attacked me. Tima might not have the best dmg but she was rather fast on her feet and managed to evade most of the attacks only getting hit when she didn't see it coming. Lifting up my body I called my eidolon to help tima out.

"Sigrun!"

My champion of the slain appeared next to me and awaited orders. pointing at the monster she set out to help tima defeat it while DD fell back for a second to help me up. After i was back on my feet i grabbed my harp which had fallen from my grasp and went to help tima as best as i could, DD followed behind to lend some of her dmg. After all the monsters were taken care of the group fell back to discuss how we were gonna take care of the boss. Gathering in a small circle Ani inspected my back to see if any damage was visible.

"Van do you feel any pain?"

Touching my back in the area where i was struck i looked at Ani "Not really...it doesn't hurt per say...its more like a tingle feeling, Although the fall did sorta hurt."

she then nodded at me and knelt down next to me and tima while we all looked at Blank and waited for the next plan of attack.

"OK this boss has a lot of AOE and we know that those that attack from to close might get pulled into the air and leave the rest vulnerable so lets take him out as fast as we can guys. Same formation and i want the healers full attention on us for the time being. Tima stay far and use you're distance attacks from you're shuriken if necessary other then that do what you were doing till now."

Nodding once more we all headed into the boss chamber, the colored circles appeared lining the area and we began to hear a voice speaking to us in a mocking manner. We then saw two small orbs of dark energy pass us and converge together forming into the duke of darkness. Blank, Khang and Gar moved in quick to try and finish him off fast. The circles began to appeared under him while DD and Eon were the ones in charged of getting them as they could attack from a far. While we were all paying attention to the boss I saw out of the corner of my eye that there was a Forest Draid still alive and was moving fast towards Khang. Moving as fast as i could i stood in front of Khang and trigger my stun, he turned to look at me and saw the Draid and took it out as fast as he could.

"Thank Van."

Nodding to him i went back to my post and we managed to beat the boss. The rest of the dungeon went on with no hitch until we arrived to fight Ruth. She had managed to push the guys back so much that they ended up missing most of their attacks, we all tried our best to keep up with the clones and were doing ok...until...

"GAR!"

Looking to his back he saw that a vine whip was approaching him fast, he attempted to move but he seamed to be held down by something. Getting ready to heal him when the vine struck i saw a blur of blue and white run past me.

"DD NO!"

She jumped in front of the vine and got thrown back by the force of it, hitting a pillar behind her across from the chamber. she then fell to the ground unconscious as it would seam. Running towards her i checked her HP and saw it was really low. Gar ran up to me and knelt next to DD.

"Shes gonna be OK Gar leave her to me for now and go defeat Ruth!"

He looked down at DD and then to me and nodded heading back into battle, pulling DD along with me i managed to get her out of the danger zone and began to heal her. Her eyes open slightly to show she was recovering, she turned to me and gave me a smile.

"Hes ok?"

"DD, you are crazy!"

she laughed a little and managed to sit up as she felt her strength return to her.

"Love makes you do crazy things..."

She then turned to the battle and when i looked I managed to see Gar give the final blow and Ruth fell, defeated.

Gar then turned to me and to DD and he began running towards us. Falling unto his knees he held DD close to his chest and heaved a sigh of relief. Turning to me he nodded in appreciation, thanking me for helping her. Nodding back to him I stood and went to join the rest of the group who was standing near the potal and getting ready to leave.

"Is she ok?"

Turning to look at Blank that was behind me, his face showing worry for the girl, I looked over to where Gar was helping her up and bringing her to the group.

"She'll be just fine.

His face then turned to that of a smile while the group went to scold and hug DD as she apologized over and over again for being so rash. He joined them and I went to leave the dungeon when i felt a my strength suddenly leave me...

"A...de-buff...?"

Looking at my buffs and attributes i noticed that i had been standing in the poison flowers to long and the affects were still on me. Turning to the group I saw DD look at me and then her faced showed a mix of worry and horror as she saw my hp was dropping fast.

"VAN!"

falling to my knees my vision turned black...the last thing i heard was Blank and Gar telling me...hold on...

* * *

OOOOOOOH what will happen next? STAY TUNED!

Van.


	4. Chapter 4

Hey guys~! here the next chapter~! _(P.O.V)= Point Of View_

Van.

* * *

 ** _Previously..._**

 _"VAN!"_

 _falling to my knees my vision turned black...the last thing I heard was Blank and Gar telling me...hold on.._

 _(Ani P.O.V.)_

Van stopped moving, Probably unconscious. I moved closer to her and began to heal her as best I could. Turning back to the group they were all looking at me with hopeful eyes, I kept healing her but she did not respond like DD did...her HP wouldn't stop dropping!

"Who has the fastest move speed?!"

They began to check and they all started screaming out what they had when I saw Kierre in the back raise her hand. Everyone went silent and she came to the front.

"210%"

"Kierre can you carry her?!"

She nodded and crouched down to grab Van on her back. Placing Van on her back the rest of the group got ready to leave the dungeon and back to the city. We began running, I stayed as close as I could to heal Van on the way to the city and so did Shadow. When we arrived we saw a small in that was close to the entrance of the town and we ran in there as we did not have any other option at the moment. Running in we headed to a empty room while shadow stayed behind to explain to the girl in the counter what had happen. Setting Van down on the bed I pushed the rest of the group out the door.

"Let me work!"

Closing the door and locking it I went to sit down next to the bed and began to watch Van's HP and heal her every time she dropped to low.

 _some time later..._

Leaving the room I saw that the rest of the group was not in the hall like I had expected them to be. Moving to the lobby I saw they weren't there either, The girl at the counter then called me over and she said the guys had to be taken outside as they were obstructing the passage for other guest. Thanking her and telling her I would come back or that someone else from the group would later to check on out friend. Exiting the Inn I walked into the town center of Rainmist, many players were walking around and talking with each other looking around for my friends I managed to see Khang and Blank on the roof of the house right in front of the Inn.

"Khang! Blank!"

They looked down to see me standing in the central round of the small town, standing they jumped from the ceiling and began to ask me many thing at the same time and way to fast, finally having enough I raised my hands to signal them to stop.

"STOP! One at a time please, and slowly."

They stopped and took a deep breath and nodded to each other.

"IS SHE OK?!" They said at the same time, causing them to look at each other with a surprised look only to shrug it off and turn back to me. Laughing a little to myself I told them what I knew so far.

"Her de-buff has been terminated but..she still hasn't woken up...I don't know why she's having such a different reaction to DD's"

They both turned to me and Khang placed his hand on my sholder to catch my attention.

"Ani go take a break, Blank and I will look after Van for the time being. Tima and the rest of the guys are all at the entrance of the town trying to get their minds of the whole ordeal..."

Nodding to him I watched as they entered the Inn and after the door closed behind them I started walking towards the entrance of the small town. When I arrived I noticed Tima, Eon and Shadow were all fighting of some mushrooms at the entrance while Gar was sitting on a rather large stone with DD in his arms, she looked like she was crying a little...poor girl must be worried sick. Kierre was standing close by and saw me coming up to the gate and she ran up to me, Gar noticed and told DD who looked up and stood to come over to me as well, Gar right behind her.

"How is she...?" DD said looking at me with a hopeful face

"Shes gonna be OK..shes a strong girl, she just... hasn't woken up yet..."

DD looked down then turned her body to face Gar and hugged him tightly. He patted her head and kissed her forehead telling her it would all be alright. Kierre lowered her head for a second then lifted it to look at the guys that were off fighting some monsters.

"Ill let them know..."

While she was walking away we heard her discharge her weapon at a monster and, with out looking, killed it in one blow.

"Where are Khang and Blank? Have you told them the news?"

Turning back to Gar, I pointed at the Inn "They went to look after Van for the time being..."

Nodding he placed his free hand on my shoulder and gave me a smile. Looking down I saw that DD was giving me a smile as well, I could see her faced was flushed... like she wanted to cry.

"You did what you could Ani...Like you said shes a strong girl, she will be fine."

Nodding I sat at a rock close to Gar and DD and watched as the rest of the guys fought against the mushrooms.

 _(Van's P.O.V)_

 _I...felt cold. My body felt heavy and all I could see was black. like I was swimming in a sea of darkness..._

 _ **" Young one...so strong yet so fragile..."**_

 _That voice... sounded bad...not good. Who's there!? Show yourself!"_

 _ **" Hahaha...Darkness would make you stronger...Will provide with what you LACK..."**_

 _No...No!_

"NO!"

Opening my eyes with a start and my body sat up so fast I began to feel lightheaded. I felt a hand on my shoulder and another pressed itself on my back. Looking up I saw Khang was the one that was holding on to me while Blank was standing close by if the need to help came along.

"Van calm down!"

I noticed he had turned to Blank and told him to fetch something from the nightstand behind him. Turning back around he came to stand next to the bed and gave me a vial with a green liquid inside. Examining it I noticed it was a strength tonic, drinking it I began to feel my body return to normal.

"H-how...long was I out...?" My voice felt horse...and tired. Looking down I noticed my hands were paler than normal and the sheets were covered with sweat...

Khang turned to Blank and he nodded, Heading to the door he left the room. Turning to Khang who had sat in the chair next to the bed as he gave a loud sigh and relaxed into the wooden piece of furniture.

"Van... you've been out for almost three hours...We didn't know why you didn't wake up like DD did after they healed you. Everyone is worried sick..."

Looking down I gave a sad sigh. "I'm sorry..."

He patted my shoulder and went to stand up when the door slammed open showing a very winded DD, she looked like she had ran the whole way here and she had a small amount of tears on her face. When she saw me she came up to the bed and hugged me close to her and she cried a little into my shoulder. The rest of the group came in and they all began to ask me how I felt and if I needed anything, thanking them we began to talk about the dungeon and how it had gone other than our small miss-hap. We talked so much I forgot the dream I had just had...

After leaving the Inn we all decided to head to Navea to restock and to sell what we had gotten from the dungeon. Passing threw the portal we arrived close to where the church hall was and separated into smaller groups. Khang and Kierre had gone to make more potions and to restock ingredients for food, Gar and DD had gone to the Character stalls to see if they had any good deals on any items they might need at the time, Shadow went with Blank to Analisa to Star his equipment and to test it out, Eon, Ani and I followed Tima to the auction house cuz she had gotten lucky and managed to sell an item for a rather large sum of gold and she really wanted to get herself something nice.

"What do you girls think?"

Tima was wearing the magical girl outfit which was dyed full black and with the succubus wings and the princess coif on her head dyed black with dark purple accents, with that she had the dark elf ears and the Alucard double blades to complete the look.

"You look grate Tima!"

"I'm the dark princess~"

She bought all the items when we saw a large amount of people stat to run towards the church chamber steps, Managing to catch someone I asked them what was going on

"Didn't you see world chat? the GM's are gonna have a all out duel!"

Turning back to the girl they nodded and we all set out to try and see what was going on, When we arrived we could not see cuz the crowd was so thick and since the steps were there they were also much taller, then I had an idea, calling out my eidolon for some assistance.

"Nazrudin!"

My Grate Leviathan appeared next to me and nodded at me showing it was ready for its orders.

"Would you please take me and the girls on your back to be able to see over the crowd?"

"Of course, master"

She then flew closer to the ground to allow us on her back, after we were all on I patted her neck and she took to the sky, taking us above the crowd but not to far above that we couldn't see. We watched for the remainder of the afternoon as the GM's battled each other for the players entertainment and for their own. We cheered and clapped for our favorites...the day behind us as nothing more than a memory now...but, we all had a small feeling that something big was gonna happen...we didn't know when or where...we just knew.

* * *

the end~ to clear up I called Naz a girl because in the private server she has a female voice and I identify her as a girl not a guy. also to my dear friend Ani...GURL I TRIED MY BEST XD, this is what i imagined you in a situation like this assertive and stuff but deep down ur as scared as everyone else. sorry if i didn't get i right XD.

Till next time!~

Van.


	5. Chapter 5

Hey guys~ Its been a while since our last meeting! here's the new chapter! enjoy~

Van.

* * *

(Van P.O.V.)

 _"Darkness...why am I here again...? No...This is where I heard that voice...My body...its floating?_

 _How do I know...I'm going the right way?"_

 _suddenly my body lurched back, black tendrils wrapping themselves around my arms and legs pulling me back with them_

 ** _"Come with me...ill give you what you need..."_**

"NO!"

Waking up with a start I felt my body shiver at the dream I had just had...again. Where is it coming from? I'm not even inside the game anymore...Getting up from my bed I went to the washroom and began to wash my face with cold water to wake me up. My phone suddenly vibrated telling me I had a message. The guys were all spamming the Skype chat talking about what they wanted to do today in the game and all the things they wanted to see. Locking the screen on my phone I went downstairs to get some food before I logged in for the day.

"good morning honey."

Looking up I saw my mom at the kitchen counter, a plate of eggs and bacon with toast sat on the marble counter top covered in plastic wrap. Unwrapping it and moving towards the microwave I heated it up and sat down to eat.

"What do u plan on doing today?"

"Just gaming with my friends, nothing to special..."

She gave me a smile and turned to finish cleaning the dishes.

After eating I got up and cleaned my dish and walked back to my room, setting up the game and placing the helmet on my head I laid down and closed my eyes as the game sucked me back in...

Opening my eyes I was still in navea from the last time I was online. people were still walking around aimlessly and doing whatever came to their minds. Opening my friends list I saw the the guys were all together at the guild hall.

 _-oh that's right i haven't seen the guild hall yet...-_

Opening up the guild menu I pressed the enter guild key and felt as I was pushed threw the system. Opening my eyes the guild hall appeared before me, Lush green grass and trees decorated the hall along with the colored tile in the center, NPC's standing at their set location with their name and what they were used for above their heads, the sun shone down on the hall giving it a ethereal look, you could feel the wind brush against your cheeks and the sudden sensation of wetness coming from droplets of the waterfall as they traveled threw the air...Suddenly a scream caught my attention, looking over I saw that most of the guild was in the central round and, from what I could see, they were trying to fight of an eaidolon that had appeared. They seem to be having some trouble with it...could it be...?

"GUYS!"

Some of them turned to see me before moving to dodge another attack. Running in and pulling out my harp I began to heal the group, their HP was lower than normal and it was dropping fast.

"Whats going on?! you all have such low HP and plus this eido should be easy!"

"We took off our gear since we never attack with our full gears on or they die to fast! Eligos is quick! he keeps attacking when we try and get our gears back on!"

Looking over as Khang finished his sentence I saw tima far on the outside of the battle ground, she seams to be holding her ground...

"Tima! get in and help us!"

"They told me to stay out...Ill die if I get hit!"

Looking over I saw Blankk and Gar trying to keep the Eido away from each other and trying to bug him out so he wont attack and they could place their gears back on but it wasn't working. Suddenly I had an idea and I ran past Khang and Tima. Entering Eligos line of sight he saw me and began to attack, I managed to evade his attack and using my stun skill I moved away.

He regained consciousness and began to attack again.

 _-6 seconds...-_

Falling back I hid behind the bulletin board and peaked my head out, the guys began to fight it again and I saw blankk fall back a second before going in for the attack when...

"Blankk! come here!"

He turned his head and looked at me waving him over, He nodded at Gar and ran over to me.

"Whats up?"

"your out of range now, set your gear back up and listen to me. I have a plan"

He nodded and began to set his gear back into place when he looked up at me again I began to explain my idea...

"I can stun him for 6 seconds only, You can attack in that time. Charge up your skill and one shot him"

Pointing to eligos HP as it was under 70% we both nodded and began to put the plan into action. Running back into the battle I managed to get under him and set off my de-buff attacks hetting his defense down as well as causing some DPS, activating my stun eligos went dizzy for a moment

"BLANKK NOW!"

Blankk charged up his skill and flew into the air, easily going over eligos massive form and brought down his sword and finish the fight. The rest of the guild cheered as the loot appeared in their bags and we all came together at the center to discus what we got.

"Nice plan there Ven"

Looking up I saw Blankk giving me a smile and thumbs up I laughed and continued to talk with the girls. We all started to discuss what we were gonna do today when I saw a unfamiliar name pop up on the guild Window.

[Keeva is online]

"Keeva..?"

Suddenly I heard a voice come from behind me, looking back I saw the shadow of a person standing at the top of the stair.

"Sup peasants! Missed me?"

* * *

OHHHHHHHH mystery person (^.^)

till the next one!

Van.


End file.
